How Far Can Teasing Go
by bheiby-waterhearts
Summary: A fic 'bout the fox lady and rooster head. Just teasing and friendship eh? will see about that! please read and do review! enjoy
1. Sweet Beginning

Sweet Torture

Author's Note: 

                        Hi! Hellow! I'm back does anyone remember me? This is a Sanosuke x Megumi fic. It goes From the beginning till…. I don't know you judge of their relationship. Enjoy! 

I don't own any of the characters of Rurouni Kenshin

"Ouch! That hurts! Awhhh!" Sanosuke couldn't help but give comments and comments from how Megumi is working with his hands. He couldn't take the pain she was giving him. He could have been thankful because she managed to help him without even blubbering all the things she used to say. Another fight. Don't those Don't this. Why that. Why there. No more these and those. Yes. He might he have been thankful if she's not hurting him in purpose. Is this the payment of giving up all the blubbering? Exuberantly twisting his arms. Putting ointments that stings without care. Massaging his bruises roughly. Well if this is it. He'd rather have the old fashion. "Ouch! Hey are you deaf! Ouch! That's too painful. AWWW." Sano was happy that's the last of it. Megumi already finished bandaging him. So Sanosuke decided to go back with his complaints. It was sure the perfect time that everything got straight here. It's weird she hasn't spoken a word yet. "Oi, fox I just have a question. Do you know the use of cotton buds?" Megumi ignored him and instead pulled herself up and walked to the (wherever she can get a spoon :) Sanosuke was getting really irritated now. He can't imagine that she just walked out without even noticing him. Worst part is he was sure that he saw her hid a grin before he could see it. Sano, as known, is not a quitter. So again. "Can't you here me crying from the pain. You should learn how to bandage people _MORE _gent---."  Megumi sure can't handle this anymore. It was hard giving her part to Sano and imitating him. Give all the talks to Sano and her becoming the idiot who doesn't bother to listen to whom is right. Right. She can't anymore. Even before Sano could finish his sentence the fox doctor shut him up with a spoonful of syrup made from herbs. (Can anyone just imagine the taste?) "Rooster head, face the consequences that's what you'll get if you won't keep out from trouble. And if you don't like being told of What's not and what's yes" Hah! I was right Sano thought. "Welsh ird rile ja ey brofor (well I like the way before)" Sano mumbled taking the last of the medicine in him. "AACCKK! This is so bitter!" he yeled glaring at the fox whose only response was her flirty laugh "OHOHOHO"

While she was laughing wildly Sano noticed the bandage on his hand. It wasn't finished. I mean it's not done perfectly. It was round with a crazy twist. He pulled his arms up and showed it to the fox doctor. "Oi, fox do you mind finishing your work right?" Megumi eyed him then his arms and managed to give him a grin. Talking 'bout enjoying imitating the baka (idiot) "Hai, (yes) rooster head. OHOHOHO" She slowly sits down at where she used to and continued wrapping his injured arms. She can only wish that for once he'd listen to her but he will there's no more reason for him to visit me. The fox was pretty surprised when she just admitted to herself her amusement when his visiting the clinic. The rooster head can be sometimes an entertainer. Before her thoughts go further she already finished her work. CORRECTLY. "There. Be very sure that you won't be back here … ever!" Well as expected he did gave an "ideal" response "why should I, fox?" even though Megumi has a good return she just gave up and let the baka be a baka. Sano stood up and bid the fox goodbye. "Oi, you're a good impostor" and gave her a wink then closed the door of the clinic.

Megumi is now alone. She decided to deal with her thoughts now. It sure did bother her that she admitted to herself when Sano is there. *Do I really love him? That baka rooster head. Wait I only said I'm amused of him. It doesn't mean I love him do I? Oh, quit being a liar. I know I love him somehow… I always like it when he visits me. I know that he's here today not only to have his arms taken care of. I'm used to it. He often visits here late at night to walk me home. When I ask him why is he here he'll end up forgetting his scripted reason, rehersed all the way to the clinic. * As her emotions drown her, somehow her principle came to her and knocked a sense to her. *To bad I'm a doctor first then Woman…. Hmmm* 

This chaprter is short alright, I just don't know with the next one. Got any comment? Praise? Or whatever reason you wanna fire me for pls review being a beginner I need opinions.. please review I promise you people, evryday there'll be a new chapter…. Please tell me what ya think of my fic…..!!!! I wish many ill listen to my plead… bye!

~bheiby~


	2. Heart Breaker

**Heart Breaker**

**Author's Note:** hi again. Umm… yeah thanks for the feedback… I only received one…owww… it's okay! Just pls. send review in this chapter. Thanks for that 1 person I kinda forgot the name .Pls send review I worked on this so long. Oh yeah just an information I got the title from the band Simple Plan song: Addicted. It'good and I like it. (Heart breaker. I'm trying to forget that I'm addicted to you heart breaker) ß blushes as I sing like a drunken Sano

"What can I reasoned to the fox? Why have been in a fight?" Sanosuke was thinking seriously about what to do when Megumi started opening her mouth. He got into another fight that afternoon because some barbaric idiots came into the way of a woman, they were bugging her and was disrespecting her. He felt mad at the bastards and decided to keep the woman out from trouble, after the girl thanked her. He planned to visit the fox lady and have her look at his arm. But being the fox that she was, Sano was very sure that he wouldn't live another day if he can't make an alibi. A reasonable one not that saving another's life was reasonable it's just that the fox doctor wouldn't believe her at all. And he better make it fast because before he knew it he was already in front of the clinic. "Good luck, Sano. You'll be needing it" Sano whispered to himself. 

***Knock***

***Knock***

Why do sometimes our reflex just don't go with the soul. He wasn't ready yet to face her. But his hand betrayed him and knocked on the door. Sano knew he was in big trouble he hasn't come up with something yet and Megumi had already slammed the door opened together with her mouth. "Another fight? So what's the lucky alibi you have chosen to use today?" Megumi shot her an evil stare. He just can't match that one. Sano was now wiling to give up; he didn't have much choice neither. He flashed him a grin that reflects his surrender. "Ne, if you won't fix my hand tell me now. I'll understand if you don't want someone here especially like me. A no good nothing who always gets in trouble and have his arms checked everyday" that was good Sano can't imagined that he managed to have something to make the guilt crawl all over her. "Sit there and be still," Megumi said pointing to the room where Sano always end up as she walked to get the things needed. Sano did as he was instructed.

Megumi can't help but smile at the thought that gave up to her in the beginning of the fight. And she can't help herself to think of what was that all about? **What was that all about? Why did he give me the 'hurt' look? I know he's fooling me or some sort but something's weird with him today. It's like he's very sentimental today. Or am I?** She walked out and straight to where is Sano waiting. She realized that he was eyeing him, it's not something new but today was something unfamiliar, as she sits down. "So are you going to tell me where did you get this?" The fox lady asked him. "Uhh.. That I got it from saving a woman surrounded by a drunk gangster" Sano answered dorkly as she gaze at her actions as she work on his hands. When he released the words from her mouth he was already waiting for her come back. "Rooster head you've already used that excuse. What's the matter did you lost your new list? OHOHOHO" Megumi replied playfully. As expected. There's no use to giving into the chance of having a fight with the fox he be losing anyway. As lost as he was on his own thoughts now. He can't take his eyes off her body moving in slow action as she moves studying his hands. Her long, dark hair, every strand that moves along with her. Her clear face and rosy cheeks. As he was admiring the women in front of her. He caught a pair of black eyes. It's very attractive, very shiny. Sano eyes kept on admiring the creation in front of him.** Her eyes fits mine, I could just imagine we're standing somewhere peaceful my arms around her, swinging gently as we share are love after confessing it on the same spot. Love? Do I really love her? Well can feel the "vibe" Kenshee's been talking about. **Sanosuke remembered their conversation yesterday when he got home:

//"You don't know the feeling, I mean you know but what you know is different from what I know. Because you also feel it for someone and I also feel it for someone but your situation you're in is different where I'm in. Because in your side both of you is very transparent but in my side it's different than yours and well it's a big difference. You get to do anything for her and she's thankful, but in mine it's the opposite. It's a big difference! Do you get me? Are you even listening to me??!!" Sano was explaining like crazy, explaining that's not the word, blubbering crazily and confused. (Much better.) That it made Kenshee more confused (well, he's always confused isn't he ^_^) and it made him go oro and oro. "Oro, oro, oro, oro, oro" face moving in circular motion, purple face, huge, wide@ eyes. (Oh, Yeah, Anime style!) "Hmmph… you don't understand me do you?" Sano asked his hopes pulled him down to earth. He had this big expectation that only Kenshee can understand him, if not him, then no one. Kenshee's senses were now with him. "I understand you" he said seriously for the first time. (Wohhooo!) "And I also know who's the girl that you keep naming 'someone'^_^" he flashed Sano a knowing smile. "If I'm right then the girl you love and feel something for that's different from me and Kau- whoever my some is that you keep saying, is Takani Megumi, or would it be appropriate if I use Fox Lady in your way^_^. So am I right?" Kenshee asked friendly so Sano wouldn't have a hard time telling him his problems. Sano smiled to himself, he's amused that Kenshee can see through him, and how he keeps on denying his feeling for Kauro his 'someone' when he's more transparent than him. Well, what can he do denying to him won't help, Kenshee knew him to well. As quiet and as calm, which can prevent him from blushing he answered him. "Hai, so now what can I do? I'm confused if that's the word and I can really use a big help at this moment" After thinking deeply, Kenshee has now an answer. "If I'm right, I'd take it that you don't know what is this 'something' you're feeling for her?" Sano nodded as he listens carefully. "I agree with you it's hard to know if you love the person or just like her" Kenshee stopped at that very moment, he knew where this was going, he can't dump his problem to Sano with his' and he won't let himself be a fool again, he swear he caught Sano smiled at himself playfully. What a nice way of thanking the one who gives gratitude? "I can give just one thing if you can fell the 'vibe'". He smiled as he remembered that Kauro once used this word to him. (Gosh this 'vibe thing is getting further and further. I wonder whom Kauro got it from?)

"And this word means?" Sano asked unfamiliar with the word. "It's the feeling you feel when you're in love. For example when you see the girl you like you get easily nervous. When you're with her you can't take your eyes of her. You get evil, naughty, good, clean thoughts about you two together (I wonder what kind of dream Sano has for Megumi).

You wanted her to be yours. You check on her when you feel like every day and night. You'll kill anyone who ever plays dirty with her and every ways to protect her you will do. You'll forgive her from whatever evil she did to your life because you love her. So, do you think you love her?" Kenshee asked after he finished explaining. Instead of answering him. He just stood up and asked him "How 'bout you do you love Jo-chan?" after that he left flashing him a grin. "Thank you Kenshee!!! Sorry for bugging you!!!" Kenshee shouted after Sano after he said that. What a nice way to thank me! Kenshee thought. //

Sano was drowning in his thoughts. That all Megumi can do was scream at him to bring his senses back. "Rooster head if you don't stop using your right arm I'll have to cut it." Megumi continued with her threats. Sano smiled at himself funny she repeats her threats how would he believe her. He went back with his thoughts. Sano remembered Kenshee's last sentence. **Forgive huh? I know that but I can't still get over my friend he died because of her opium. No he did because she was forced. I Knew that forgave her but how come I feel like betraying my friend if I decided to be with her.** Sano was over his friend some how but he can't still follow his heart because of the guilt. He can feel the 'vibe' from the beginning. He always follows her when she walking not that she knows. He always gets himself in trouble to let the fox doctor see him. He always gets into a fight protecting her. He had already forgotten about the pain she cost him. Yes. He always plays dirty thoughts of them in his mind. And he always gets nervous when she's around. Still he can't keep the guilt out. If ever his friend was alive then they'll never met. Sano wished that no one had to die just for him to see her. Then he could easily give into her. But if she just came his he would just probably play with her. Like what he always do with the others.

"Baka! Rooster head are you listening to me! I said you should stay out of trouble! Or else…" Megumi can't take it that he's not even listening to him or answering her back even a dumb answer. None came! Since she started talking. No reply. Megumi started to think that he was sort of angry, or could be crazy about someone. Sanosuke flashed her a grin and lost to his emotions!!! (Ooh what's next what's next!!!!

Haha!!!! Send me review if you want to know what's to happen. Don't you just hate being left at a cliff…. (Just kiddin!)

Sanosuke looked at the fox in front of him and with loosing his mind he said the ideal word women loved. "Megumi, …" he started nervously as nervous as Megumi was. She's so afraid of what's happening. It's making her paranoid when Sanosuke gets so serious without a reason. "Megumi.." He repeated "I.. Love You"

            ----

            ----

            -----------

Megumi didn't know how to react. She was so startled. The doctor at first lady next, wasn't sure she heard right. Did she heard it right? (Did I typed it right ^_^)

Did Sano, the person he always called rooster head. The man she always discriminates, whom she always had a fight with. The person whom she often teased baka, idiot, stupid. The one whom she loves secretly for years actually said he loves her?!. This won't make sense unless she's sure. She gathered all her senses, courage, her heart and mind.

/dugoshoooo/ it was like a volcano had erupted when he was on it's foot. Sano can't believe what he said. **Where did that came? It wasn't me, was it?! I'm possessed! Oh no! Now what? Hey you Mr. who ever you are that possessed me possess me again and take back what YOU said! Help!!!!!!!!!!! S.O.S.!!! Oh!!! Kami-sama!!!! Help!!!! Kenshee I'll kill you!!!!** Sano doesn't know what to say now. He can't just take it back … can he? (I'm baddd!!)

When Megumi finally had everything she needed. She breathed deeply and looked at him in the eyes. While she was getting serious Sano was getting more nervous.. NOOOOO!!!!! (He he! Poor them they'll be victims of my crazy imagination..) **Here goes nothing.** Megumi thought. "Sano…what you said… is it true? **Uh..What to do what to do!!??? Should I should I? Should I tell her? Should I confess?** "Uhh.. Well…. HAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I sure got ya!! Hahaha! 100 points for Sagara Sanosuke!" Even if someone will tell Sano what a fool he is no one change what he said. Megumi can't believe what she heard. She was fooled by his nasty tricks! This can't be happening. All she wanted at that moment was for the world to vanish and take her first! She never had been humiliated in her whole life!

Her power was rising if she was an anime fighter like Kenshee most probably this is the part where we all see blue light at the side of every character representing their kis (some sort of a power.. aura?). Too bad for Sano, the fox didn't need a blue light for the animator to draw to let Sano feel hers'. :' "What did you say?!!!??" Megumi shouted as loud as she can, never mind the patients who where frightened that they didn't bother entering the clinic, she wanted to kill Sano before she melt from humiliation. As Sano being Sano, he can sometimes forget when and where to be a joker. "Why, fox do you want me to say it again with feelings this time nyahahahaahah!" Megumi can't handle her anger no more.

***SLAP***

"HOW DARE YOU FOOL ME LIKE THAT! TAKE YOUR STUPID HAND AND FACE OUT OF HERE! NEVER EVER GO BACK HERE!!!! EVEN IF YOU HAVE A BROKEN HAND AGAIN! NEVER! GO FIND YOURSELF ANOTHER DOCTOR!!!!!!!" With that she threw his body out. The unthinkable strength she thought she never had was used to him for fooling her so bad. Even she had the strength to throw him, it's not enough to mend her broken heart. She was betrayed by her body to stand. All she could do was cry her pain out lying on the floor.

Hellow!!! So how was it?? Is it good or am I mean?? Pls. review!!!! I'm desperate as Megumi was or mostly Sano.. nyahaha. Well this chapter is longer than before. Hope ya enjoyed. Pls. send feedbacks. Let me know your opinions. Next chapter will come… if you want to suggest some things you may….

@---bheiby--


	3. Believe Me

**Believe Me**

**Author's Note:** ello! Well here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it again. HuuuWhat?!

I'm grammatically wrong? Mmm(honesty is the worst policy) well yeah I know… I just hope you can still understand what I'm trying to say. It's summer here and obviously schools out. And here I am, brain dead. I'm short of vocabulary right now. That's why I started reading again fanfics. So sorry for that. ^_^. Feel free to say if I stink that bad 0_o.

Right. I forgot to mention last chapter that I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Oh, yeah about the names. I really don't know the true spelling. Every time I read fics, I always find different spellings… hehe. Thank for all whom gave reviews.

Megumi can't help herself, she just lay there crying. She is lucky the fatherly doctor wasn't around. Dr. Genzai is out for a meeting with the government. They wanted to make his clinic a bit bigger. Sanosuke's words kept playing over and over on her head. **Just a joke, I should have been smarter but I wasn't. I gave into him, the way he had spoken it seems so real, I'm so weak, I let my priority and principle down, I easily believed him.  I'm such a baka! **Calling herself a baka didn't help at all. It just reminded her of Sano, she used to call him that. The doctor scolds herself for being such a fool between sobs. Now she knew what a heart broken feels like. After all the advice she gave Misao she can't even think one for herself or follow one. She can't just believe that she gave her whole heart to him, even if he didn't know. At this point whether he knew or he didn't it doesn't really matter. She already knew what would be his reaction if she confesses anyway. **I could have accepted that he didn't love me, if only he didn't show me that way. It's too painful. He could have gotten him a girl in his arms, which would be better. To see him flirting with the girls that surrounds him. He could even have Jo-chan with him. Anything or anyway he could have broken the news to me not just like this.** There's no way she can accept it easily, no one can. But as strong and firm we all know her for, she had risen believing in her principle again. Though it doesn't mean that she's over the scene. Nothings gonna make her forget such rude an hurtful moment. Megumi looked at herself at the mirror next to her, she can barely look straight at her reflection. Is it really her? She's never been so pale in her life. Megumi was disgusted with herself, she's all red from crying over a no good for nothing gangster, drinker, baka. Looking at herself somehow knocked sense to her, which made her stand tall, chin up. She helped herself with a cold water, washed her face to break its paleness and lastly fix her kimono (it's the Japanese dress they always where) she walked to the desk where she used to before the baka arrived and continue making medicine from the herbs she picked with Dr. Genzai.** I can't believe that… baka. Stop it. Your tears won't make him yours. **Megumi told herself, lonely of the last part. With that she swept the tears in her face. **That's the last tear I'm gonna waste for him.**

Sanosuke was on his way to nowhere. The scene a while ago was digging him to the ground. He was such a dummy. **I'm so stupid! That's my very chance! But what instead I let the "funny" side of get to her! Now there's just no way! I can't take back what I said. She'll think I'm playing a prank on her again. Arggggg! Baka! Baka. Baka! So much for my dreams of making her the happiest girl in the world when she's with me. I already prove false. I bet she's crying now because of me. Baka! Baka! **Sanosuke is angry and is cursing himself for doing that to Megumi. Angrier than Kenshee with his first enemy when Kauro was under a spell (sowee! I can't remember the name!) He always kept in his mind he's going to kill whom ever will make her cry. But he's the one who's interfering with what his saying. Now what can he do.

Sanosuke continued walking and without even realizing he's in front the gate of the Kamiya Dojo. Probably anyone who has a routine of walking in the morning and evening to get there would know the way even without looking or thinking. He directly headed to his room and resumed with his thoughts.

The next morning it's breakfast time at the Kamiya Dojo when Sano woke up. He awakened still wearing the mask he wore when he was on his way home yesterday. He really doesn't mind eating Jo-chan's cooking. He's not in the mood to tell what if food from what is not. He was about to open his mouth and take the first bite but then remembered the conversation at the clinic yesterday and brought the spoon back down and gave a sigh. Kenshee noticed the sad expression on his friends' face. Unfortunately Kauro saw what he did and glared at him and said, "you know if you don't want to be killed by me. You might as well get yourself a knife and kill your self before I do" Sano heard her but didn't react… except that. "That just might work!" Sanosuke stood up and grab a knife sliced it as deeply as he can through his arm, but not as deep that he could loose his blood before he reached the clinic and then he run off with out saying something. Leaving Kauro half crying "It wasn't that bad, was it Kenshee?" Kenshee didn't heard Kauro asked her when he murmured that he thinks he did the right thing to do, somehow knowing that something was wrong between his 'someone' (there goes again that someone^_^). Kauro can't believe what she over heard and started crying. "Not you too… wahhhh!!!!" She said between sobs. "Oro?? Oh I didn't mean it Miss Kauro." Kauro kept on crying and Kenshee kept on explaining on the other hand Sanosuke was at a rush to take any chance that will make Megumi forgive him.

When he was already in front of the clinic, he hesitated to go but then again there are only few chances and there's no ways he's gonna waste this one. He knocked on the door after gathering all that he had to face her. When the door opened a beautiful figure was in front of him. Too bad he had to say no to her yesterday. Sanosuke decided to make it sound as usual as he can. He flashed Megumi a grin and showed her his arm. "Mind fixing it?" At that very moment all Megumi wanted to do was slam the door and shout at him. when she remembered she was doctor first. She allowed him in and let him sit on his usual chair that made Sano surprised.

Silence was reigning for a while until Sano can't take it no more so he planned to be the first one to start the conversation "Thanks for helping me out again." He started, it was true that he was thankful after all what happened yesterday he knew she wouldn't help him. And it was really something because Sano is a hurt alot; the cut was deeper than he planned. He was expecting a game of bickering was next but nothing showed any sign it will. Megumi still doesn't care for him "It's alright" was her only answer. "So how did Dr. Genzai's meeting yesterday go?" "Well". Sano is not about to give up now but every question he asked she always gives a response not greater than 4 words. It's beginning to irritate him. He went here too desperate to explain everything but here she is not even making eye contact with him. How is he supposed to get his attention if she won't dare give it? He knew that this plan of him won't go nowhere unless he thinks of something that will work.

It took him forever and still nothing came to him. Megumi was now finished working on his arm and stood up and headed to get something. But before Megumi can put his first step a pair of big, warm arm wrapped her waist and pulled her down to his laps. Sanosuke locked her with the gravity of his arms. When he was assured that she couldn't get loose anymore. He sealed her mouth with a sweet passionate kiss. Both of them longed for this so much. Megumi wanted desperately to kiss him back. She wanted this so long. It's always been a dream, now that it's true she can't even give into it, because her other part, who can't forget what happened brought her senses back to her. She tried to get loose, she acted like a wild animal but it didn't help. Sano's arms are wrapped so tight. She kept on trying and somehow her right arm cut loose and was able to slap him as hard as she can. But it didn't work, She only made him kiss her deeply. This was too much already for Megumi. The longer the kiss goes, the bigger the possibility she will give in. More possibility for her to be fooled again. She tried again, this time with all her strengths she tried to get loose from him, Sanosuke who felt like he needed air let her win. For a moment both of them stayed like that.

Megumi locked her eyes on the ground, she tried to stop the tears she can't give up now. It's too complicated.  Her feminine side who was hurt at the same time confuse asked not daring to look at the man in front of her. "Why, Sano?… Why did you do that?"

Sanosuke is sure that he needed to answer her question quickly to get things straight. Even if he's so afraid he fought the fear inside of him. "Megumi, look, I…" his bravery puts him down right when he was about to begin. But then again, he can't handle another problem. The thought of giving up this chance will only eat him alive. "I'm sorry about yesterday" Sano was stopped when he saw the teardrop that fell from Megumi's eyes. He tried to give her a friendly hug, but she refused. "I never ment to make you cry. I-It's just that… well," Sansosuke tried to explain straightly, this time he inhaled deeply and continued. "When I said that, I meant. But all of a sudden when you asked me what was that for. I started to be a coward. I'm afraid of what might your reaction be. I knew that I should have been braver but it's just that… I'm sorry for having scarred your heart. I was full of pride yesterday, never was been on the right mind. I'd never planned to crush your heart. I guess I was thinking that I needed a time to know what am I feeling for you. It wasn't such a plan. I'm sure of my feelings for you. I'm just a plain coward. I'm sorry, Megumi… I love you, please believe that." Sanosuke finished explaining. He was thankful that she let him have his part. After explaining he looked at her. He's pretty aware that she's crying. He just hope that his apology will reach her, seeing her cry is more than he can bare. As patiently as he can he waited for a response. 

Nothing can stop the falling tears from Megumi's eyes. If he believed he loves her. Why did he have to crush her like that. It's hard for her to accept that he chooses to let her be like what she is right now. A woman lying on the ground with so much pain. Rather than risk his pride. To believe Sanosuke was as tough as any samurai would experience facing their worse enemy. Yesterday was full of sorrow for her. She needed too much courage to overcome it. Now Sano's here, to bring her back all the sorrows. Megumi can't help it that anger is the only emotion he has for him now. Still her tears are uncontrollable she needed let some of it free. "Nice try. Okay. Let's say your telling the truth. If you really love me why did you let your stinking pride gets you." Megumi is now on her feet as she shouted angrily at him, poking his chest with her finger. Sanosuke didn't stop her, he knew too well that she needed this. It's too heavy for her to carry all these burdens. "I was afraid of your reaction" He quietly response looking at the floor. At least the floor could keep his eyes from the crying woman in front of her. "Afraid?!! Oh please. I thought you were known as the famous Sanza. The great fighter. You could kill anyone if you wanted too!! And just that, that pride of your defeated you!!" Her words are like blades that brought damage in his heart. Megumi looked at the ground this time, calming herself. "Sanosuke, please. You've already ruined me. My dignity as a person. What else must you do to, how much more pain will I have to carry to satisfy you. Stop it. What I'm carrying now is heavy enough. Just… leave." She finished it here. No more words are to be spoken. Nothing will change this situation any ways. "But, megu---" Sano attempt but was stooped by Megumi. "Go!" she shouted again.

There was nothing he can do no more. She was hurt to accept him. He stands up slowly and headed to the door, before he left he look at her again he caught her eyes but she refused to look at his. "Bye" was his last then left closing the door behind him. Megumi sited on the chair where he just sat lost on her thoughts. 

Hey! I don't attempt to finish this story here. Another chapter will follow. I don't dare let their relationship down. Pls send more reviews! Just wait for the following chapter. Thank you! Mwah..p.s. can you imagine them together again… nyahahah reviews pls… you'll like the next chapter…probably the last

~bheiby~


	4. This Is It

**This Is It**

**Author's Note:** Do you know how it feels like being busted? And how your death just picked a bad time? Read and pls. Review! Thank you!

Love you people!

Megumi is left with her tears flowing continuously. This is what she's been doing since yesterday. How could he just come as usual like nothing happen then he deeply apologizes for what happened. Sorry can't help her at all. Megumi was going over their conversation. Was she too hard on him, she thought? Her heart wanted to believe him, as her mind warns her that it might only be another one of his pranks. She's never been stranded. Never did she have to make such difficult decisions before. Before her mind and her heart was one, not like now. She always loves him, more than Kauri knew. That it's so painful when he said those words almost perfect. Almost. She can't stop crying it's just too much. There's no assurance that something will make her heart stop the flow of her tears.

Nothing else will work Sanosuke thought. He tried to explain but it's no good. It's definitely over. He can't have her in his arms ever. After what happened that day, there's no reason to go back to the dojo for the meantime. People around will just keep on asking him about his lonely face. He doesn't have enough strength to tell them what happened. And he is certainly depressed to tell the story. He can't manage to have it refresh on his mind. It's extremely making him weak. So after he was thrown out for the second time. He headed to the nearest bar from the clinic. He decided to wash off the loneliness from him with liquor. But drinking didn't work at all. He was already there for about 5 hours and the number of the used jar of sake (the thing he usually drinks) are innumerable. Sanosuke tried everything to get his mind off the fox lady. He tried to play with girls, but he's always stopped. He knew the doctor wouldn't like that. As if she would care. So he tried to tell the people with him his story: **I never love anyone before. Sure I had many girls before, but all of them are only for my manly needs. But this girl is different**. As Sano was telling them the story he can't stop his eyes from forming a tear. Everybody knew that this man couldn't cry just because of a girl. But no one can be sure, besides there's first time for everything. After all Sano is also a human who makes mistake and who knows how to be hurt. Too bad for him. He wished that he could have been the person everyone thinks of him. Numb in heart. Doesn't know how to love. A person who can't cry. Then it would be easier for him and for the fox. Sanosuke's never been brave enough to tell his emotions for her in public. He was surprised of what he's doing know. It might be the sake won over him. **From her I learn to love. I'm around when she's alone. I've beaten up gangs, old man or who ever have the guts to play with her. I'm always ready to risk my life for her. But I can't even risk my pride for her. (He recalled what she told him earlier) she was bandaging my arm, as she mesmerizes me. Her black hair, her attractive eyes, her small red lips. And everything she is fascinated me so much. And without knowing it, I said aloud I love her. She tried to ask me what's my action suppose to mean. Then I was coward. I don't what to do. I'm afraid. I'm scared. I'm a baka. I answered her that it's only a prank. She hated me for that and threw me away. Today I went to the clinic again, tried to explain. But she's to hurt to believe me. Then she threw me away again. I love her. I love her so much. But I let my pride get the best of me. I'm such a baka. This is what I deserve. This is my punishment for fooling her.** It's all he can share. When he finished with his story he found out only 2 stayed with him till he finish. An old man and the other was a sexy woman. The old man was touched by his story and wailed as loud as he can. "Ohhh!!! It's too painful. I can feel the pain" Sano refused to look at him. It will only make him so weak for he knew it's his life his crying for. While he was engrossed in his thought, the woman beside her was trying her luck to own such gorgeous like Sano. She tried to put the 'I'm really sorry for you' mask and as sweet as she can he whispered something at Sano's ears: "poor you. With that she attempt to give him a kiss. Sano's not in for any woman or man at this time except for the fox lady, Megumi. Even before the disgusting creature in front of him kisses him, she grabbed her by the waist and threw him away. That set him off to the ground weeping from astonishment. And dashed to the door still crying. The depress Sano is nowhere to be found at that moment. He lost his soberness because of the repulsive man disguised as a woman. He always hated gays!!! There are very ghastly. Sano isn't over yet from his disgust when a bunch of muscled man slammed the floor down. He was confused of them. What do they want? Are they after me?, Sano thought. The one in lead of the stugs answered his question. "Kuwabara, is he the one?" he asked pointing Sano. The person he was asking showed his face "Yes, Papa dearest. He's the one. He's the cute guy that threw me to the floor. Huhuhuh!" The gay a while ago responded. Sanosuke couldn't believe they here to have revenge for that repulsive gay. "Can't monkeys pick a right time?" Sanosuke said to himself. He barely needed problems right now. The boss over heard him and informed him. "We don't care whatever time it is, when we want revenge we do it A.S.A.P." Sanosuke couldn't care what they want. He wants to get home right away he needed a rest. It was such a tough day. He needed not to have these morons to prove it. He turned his back at them and started to walk towards the other exit. Before turning he noticed the gay murmur something to the leader's ears. Sanosuke is ready to put his second step down when he heard the head of them said, "What? If I heard her right, she said that you are heart broken. And she tried to comfort you but you refused." Sano returned his eyes to them. His temper is now growing. If what he said is an insult, he was sure shot. Bulls eye!! He looked at the leader specifically and shot him an angry looked with an irritating smile. He missed using that. Since she and the fox had a misunderstanding he wasn't able to use that. It's been awhile. "So what if I'm busted? At least I know how to court a WOMAN" when he said this, Kuwabara wasn't able to control his, umm, err, her redness from anger. "And for Pete sake. He can't give me comfort. His too perfect to be my nightmare. Oh, one more thing he's not a woman. He-he's just a repulsive, man-addict, gay." Sanosuke continued, it was fun to be able to use some humor in his life. It's been so dark in his world lately. It was too good to stop. Anger kept playing on the gay's face. It's so funny, until Kuwabara got serious.

"Shut your mouth and fight us you coward," The boss threatens. "What if I don't? Don't tell me you're gonna make that gay crawl over me!!! Hahah!" Sano tried to joke, but it's no use. It seems like purposely left their sense of humor, if they have one. Or Kuwabara seductively ordered them to leave it behind. He smiled at himself for the thought. The leader is still staring at him very serious, as the gay beside him has his chins up too high that his hair nose are exposed. Yuck! "Fight us if you don't want the Doctor to be involved." That was all Sanosuke needed to hear from the gang's head to get his ki rising. He knew he can't manage to have a fight with these guys, they're too many and every individual is handful of deadly weapons. Neither can he get for some help, because the bar was already empty even the cash registrar is out already. They are probably somewhere safe, they must be frightened when these thugs showed up. There's no chance of winning. "So do we need to get the woman here or are you gonna stop us?" the leader repeated. Sanosuke eyed him deadly. (Kenshee's style) Even he won't make it alive he's ready to sacrifice his life for Megumi. At least he can prove her how much he loves her. Sano dearly wish that she were here to witness it. The leader pulled him out where he was once again lost in his memory, reminiscing all they've done. "What would it be? You or her?" Sanosuke was deadly profound now. His cold voice just set free the 'go' sign. "Leave the fox, alone. Let's go! Fight me with you're bare hand or are you a gay who doesn't knew how to fight like the one beside you" Sano said referring to Kuwabara. "Haha! Do you really think we're that stupid. We knew who you are. You're the famous Sanza. You can make someone fall with just a one attack. You can all take as down even with weapons if we're gonna fight you with bare hands. But with weapons. I don't think you'll survive. "Enough talk!" Sano shouted. He knew he was right but he's not a loomy coward like Megumi thought of him. It's showdown time, fox, He thought. He first used his unbelievable capacity to run fast and dashed as many as he can with a strong punch. He managed to make 2-3 fell but it's no use. They're just so many and too fast. If only Sano is sober. They started to attack him with swift knives. It caused him bruises, but it's nothing considering the fact of his many fights. Somehow he managed to put 8 at rest but before he can put down ¼ of them he was already lost. His bruises are triple now compared before and he received more than 5 deep cuts. He's nothing now. He knew this would happen. He never expected his death to be like this though. But he's happy anyways he'll die because of saving the she loves. He took a peek once more in the present, the leader is now pointing the gun at him… **Well this is it. **

Kenshee, Kauro and Yoshi are on their way home. Sunset's just finished and fireflies are around so they decided to watch. After an hour they settle to leave. It's late. "Sanosuke will be blubbering for food if we don't get there before him." Kauro gleefully said. She's so relax after viewing some awesome creation. "I guess not, ugly. If you're scheduled to cook his probably at Megumi's delicacies right now… I envy him" Yoshi exclaimed. "What did you say? Don't call me ugly! And besides my cooking is good!… Yahiko-chan" Kauro teased. It always gets him.  He doesn't being call a boy as much as Kauro hates everyone who says she's a bad cook. "Stop calling me chan1 I'm not a boy! Ugly!" Yahiko yelled. While the two was quarreling Kenshee was busy doing some oro-s "Oro, oro, oro?!" His two companions were stop. "Why Kenshee? What's wrong?" they said in union. Kenshee studied the wall in front of him. "Oro?! This is where we're suppose to turn right, isn't it?" Kauro run to the wall and studied it. "It is. Oh.my! We're lost. We must took the wrong turn. It's all your fault Yahiko-chan" The street where they are suppose to turn had no lights at that time. It was under construction. "I know a way how to get home from here. I was once lost here two" Yahiko answered. Kauro can't stop teasing him that only boys get lost. They finally found the path, It's close to Dr. Genzai's clinic. And they decided to visit them and asked about his meeting. Sano once told them. The three of them are walking quietly when they heard someone cried. The concluded that it came from the bar they're in front of. 

"Didn't you just wish the woman was here?" The leader is making fun of the helpless Sanza. He took the gun out, checked it to the target. His finger is ready to shut the gun now. But was stopped by Kuwabara "Please don't kill him." "Move out, Kuwabara," their leader demanded. "You'll have to kill me first before him. I know I sent you here to kill him, but I changed my mind. Beside what good will you get if you kill him?. Pls. Papa. Don't kill him." (I am totally disgusted as Sano is right now! o_0) Tears are dwelling from the gay's face. It's all he can do to make their leader stop. He grabbed the shirt of Sano to put him up. "You're very lucky kid!" after that he threw the weakling away. 

"Oro?!??!!" Kenshee is confused from the cry. "I guess it's gay." Was Yahiko's suspicion? Kauro glared at the boy who just spoken. "You mean like yo---EEEEEKKKK!!!!!!  KENSHEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" She shrieked before she can finish her sentence. She was terribly surprised when a huge body flew through the air, from the exit door of the bar. It took them a moment to realized it was. "Sano!!!" Kenshee cried. They had a hard time familiarizing the face. He received big damages. Sano doesn't even look like Sano. Keshee dashed inside to know who did this to him. But when he got there no, he found no one. He returned back to them and carried Sano in his arms. Kauro helped him. Yahiko was in charge to lead the way to the clinic. He instructed them at every turn. At the last one. He runs more than he can to get someone to open the door. "Megumi! Dr. Genzai! Open the door." Concluding that it's an emergency, Megumi dashed to the door. She saw Yahiko breathing fast. "Why Yahiko-chan? What's wrong?" She asked trying to understand his actions. Yahiko has no time to scream at her for calling him a boy. It's life and death that matters here. He pointed something behind him. The doctor looked at what he was pointing. As they came close she realized that it's Kenshee on the right and Kauro at left. Her reflex was reigning her. He hurriedly prepare all emergency stuffed needed. **Who could it be?** She wonders that is the one injured, as his name registered to her head. Tears are again forming in her eye. **It just can't bee him Kami-Sama.** Everything's ready in a short period of time. She instructed them to lay the body at the mat. She eyed the body for the first time and is very shock. Kauro had to tell Megumi, to fight her feeling for him. He needed her know. It came to her that Kauro's right. He needed her right now. Everything is so complicated. He has many cuts. Luckily there's no gunshot. Sanosuke lost a large amount of blood. She supposes right now, Sano is having a hard time to see things around him. It's hard to tell if he can still make it, this is the first time his injured like this. 

Sano somehow still had enough energy to open his eyes. His eyes sight is blurring already. It's only his heart and love for the doctor that got him to open his eyes, probably the last time. " Me- megumi." She was surprised from his voice. It sounded so haskly. She looked at him and silences him. "Sano who did this to you?" She asked between sobs. Sanosuke is very delighted to see her again. He wished so much that she'll be last person he'll see. " Megumi, I-I did this for you.. To save you..ahh.. I hope you believe me…" " Sano don't talk like that!" She demanded him.  He was talking like one of those movies where the leads die. He's talking crazy man! "I love you, Megumi" Sano gave her his last farewell. Megumi couldn't believe him. Why did he gave up on her so easily. "Sanoooo!!!!" Megumi cried.

The three left outside the room knew that Megumi can't concentrate on her work.  Especially if he's in his worse condition. When all of them arrive here. Kenshee rushed to Dr. Genzai. His house is just near the clinic. Luckily when Megumi cried. Dr. Genzai was already in the clinic, just finished wearing all that he's supposed to wear. Kauro helped Yahiko pull Megumi away. "Dr. Genzai is here. He'll take care of everything. Let's go out Megumi."

**How could I be hard on him! Now look at him his there lying and no one knows what state he is in. If only I didn't let my anger get the best of me. He could have been with me. We're suppose to be happy. Not like this! It's all my fault.** Megumi thought as she stare blankly at the room where he I now, crying. "It's all my fault," She murmured. Kauro wanted to comfort her friend, but Kenshee wouldn't allow her. " She needed some space, Kauro.

It's very difficult for Dr. Genzai to handle this. There's too much work. He's glad when Megumi cried. Sano is still, somehow breathing very low though. He gave him oxygen to help his breathing. Dr. Genzai first clean his deep cuts and bandage it to stop the flow of blood the doctor then worked on his damaged right arm. If he's right this arm is the arm Megumi very recently bandage. He could loose it if he didn't fix it fast. It took him so long to fix him.

After hours passed by, the doctor showed up. Everyone was full of hope at the same time fear. They wanted to hear the result. And hopefully wishing it's a good one. Dr. Genzai inhaled some air before telling them the news. "Sanosuke received too many bruises and lost as much as blood as well. But with the help of the powerful one. He is saved." All of them cheered. Kauro and Megumi can't stop crying. Only now it's tears of joy. "About the blood lost, I have given him a special medicine that can help the production of blood. It's the latest in America. The government's help was delivered yesterday, and this is one of them. Though he still needed lots of rest. And good food. Knowing Sano he'll gain his full strength less than a week. Yahiko is full of joy to know this. And to secure his friend he added that Kauro shouldn't do any cooking for a week. And Kauro take it very serious, they're too lucky to ruin it. All of them laugh at the two. But Megumi has something in mind. "Dr. Genzai can.." before she could finish. The doctor already nodded. She can't fool them, she's too worry about everything. Now she deserves some rest. They allowed her to see him.

~~~~~~~000~~~~~~~

The Kenshin gumi came to it that they should be leaving now. It's too late to stay here. And there's no one around the dojo to secure it. After the doctor gave the result, they didn't bother to look at him. All of them are calm now. Beside, Megumi needed to be alone with him. Megumi told the fatherly doctor that she'll stay late and watch their patient. With that four went off to their own path. After she escorted them on the way. Megumi returned inside and knock on the door. She's been waiting for this. A time that they'll be alone. Maybe it's the time to straighten out what is suppose to be. No answer was heard so she just opened the door and went inside. She sat grabbed a chair and sat next to him. 

"Sano…"she murmured to the air as she gently strokes his hair. He looks so deep asleep. But when he heard her voice he was awakened. "Megumi, are they gone?" he asked her. She was surprised as he heard them talk outside. "Yes. Why?" she questioned him. "Nothing." Sanosuke wanted to tell her the whole story although, she didn't want to. He assumed that she's still mad at him. He dreamed he was telling her the what happened, how he wishes it wasn't only a dream. "Megumi locked her gaze at his body or anything not only his eyes. "Sano, what happened? What have I done that this happen to you. Pls. tell me what do you mean that you did this for me." Maybe Sano is wrong. Maybe he did tell her something. "Well… you see it's like this…"

Sano told her everything including the old man and that gay, Kuwabara. Megumi laughed hard at the gay. How could he be so rude? After he finished his tale. Megumi asked her. "But why did you that just for me. You could have died. "I told you before I was true when I said in love you. I just got so coward all of a sudden. Sorry 'bout that." Sano told her but she interrupted. "No it wasn't you. I was hard on you… I love you too. But my anger got me and you know… I'm suppose to be the one who's sorry" Sanosuke can't help but grin at her. "And you had the guts to shout out for me because I don't know what's to prioritize. You really fit the name fox" It always gets to her the way he call her fox seems so different.  "Well, then baka rooster head I don't mind if you tell my why did you choose to die, if it would make me yours? OHOHOHO!" Megumi gave him her most flirty laugh. Nothing can beat the happiness of Sano now, not even the weaponful gangs. He's so happy that things are clear now. He looked for all the energy he has. Sanosuke stretch his hands to Megumi's waist and pulled her to him he wrapped her once more, just like before. And gave her his most tender kiss. Megumi can now freely response and was so happy as he is. At last the day they longed for so much finally came. They're now one.

Hellow!!!! Well that's all of it! I hate to stop it there but I'm too busy to make it longer. I'm going to work on the last part. It's very short. It speaks of what happened to their relationship. And also the weaponful gang. That's what Sano named them. Hope you enjoyed. More review please! Thanks!


	5. Poor Kuwabara

Poor Kuwabara

Author's Note: ok…Sorry I wasn't able to update the story that fast…. Well I got tired and I decided to end it there… but then again I promised to have another chapter...

            This is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it. It's nothing much, just a short story on how it all end. Again thanks for those who shared their time to pass some reviews. (Wow! Senti naman) well I just hope you all understand why sometimes I fail in having correct grammar...I'm still brain dead. He he!

After all the trouble the two had gone to. They finally ended up married. It was a lot of trouble having preparations. So many work, take for example the invitation. They sure didn't wanna leave someone close to them without invitation. The food, the money, the attires, the venue and all. It's both driving them insane, luckily they have friend to help.

Honeymoon is over, (I'm sorry but I won't tell you how did they have it ^.^)

And now both live a peaceful life at an apartment they bought. Things have never been good. Though bickering never fails to visit them. Sanosuke still calls Megumi fox and as for her she calls him rooster head. Dream come true huh? But Sano's romance can always change things usually every night.

One day when Sano just arrived from the akebeko with the food Megumi ordered.

Something surprise Sano. 

"I have something interesting to tell you" Megumi started after she gave his lips a kiss. Sano was startled, not with the kiss, but of the news she got. It got the best of his curiosity. "What is it?, and why did you have to bite my lips? Ahh.. So you wanna…" He stated with an ever-smooth voice but his thought was stop by the fox. She walked to the kitchen followed by Sano, she continued cutting the onions. "I heard your sweet heart was arrested and was imprison." Sanosuke's about to give her a scream, but he thought it'll sound guilty. "Nani?" (What?) 

"Kuwabara! You rooster head. She was.. Or should I say he was found guilty being a member of a group who carries illegal weapons." The fox teased Sanosuke. It always gets him, when the gay is mention. "Oh…. and so you are jealous? Of a gay? You think I'll prefer it (preferring to the no gender human) rather than you?" Sano came with a come back, he has this attitude of not knowing the meaning of defeated. The rooster head puts his hand on his chin and massage it slowly. "Could be" his bruised lips move. The doctor shot him a deadly look as if daring him to step beyond the line. But he didn't react at all. "So you are jealous!" Sano exclaimed. How many time did she tried to make him understand the she wasn't envy of her/ him. It doesn't have any effect on him.

They continued on arguing until Sano noticed that she was all of a sudden quiet. Maybe this means he better shut up and approaches her. "Nani?" He asked her silently as if he didn't do nothing. "Nani??!!!! You don't know what's with me?!!!! How dare you baka rooster head!!!!" She shouted at him and his friend ignorance. "Well you started it… I'm sorry.." Sano's attempt wasn't successful at all. Then he tried again. "How 'bout if I offer you some of me?" at that Megumi stared at him, but he was so selfish that she hasn't have a chance to reply. Before she knew it she was at their bed doing who knows who?!!

THAT'S ALL.. 

Well I told you it would be short. I'm planning on having a second story but it'll be about how will they be separating… it's gonna be very serious, very lonely, and very sad, but happy at the end. I'm just having my rest. When I was making this I never fail to sleep 4 or 5 in the morning… so hard… and I'm not being pay…. He he… well see you with the next story….

Ciao

Bheiby


End file.
